


Corrupted with Purple

by Pinkowls55



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Avian Charles | Grian, Dream smp is mentioned but it wont come in untill later, Hannahxxrose is in here but it is so small rn that she isnt in the character tags, MCC is a thing in this, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Part-Nymph StressMonster101, one of those i think the first one but it could be both, yes i know those arnt a thing but they are in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkowls55/pseuds/Pinkowls55
Summary: This is inspired by the Dream smp egg plot. This chapter is a prologe but in the next chapter all the characters I have in the tags will show up. Enjoy!
Relationships: No Ships :) all just one big family
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the Dream smp egg plot. This chapter is a prologe but in the next chapter all the characters I have in the tags will show up. Enjoy!

It watched the different worlds these players created. 

Some were for only one person, some were that you only had one life then you lost everything, some were players roleplayed wars, and betrayals, and some were places where many players could come together and build many things.

It noticed that there were many different types of players. Some were playful, some were serious, and some were hybrids of different animals and monsters.

There were even some who controlled the world that they lived in, called admins. 

It felt a need to conquer and spread over everything. It first started small, a little vine or block out of place just so it could see more of these worlds, these servers. 

Then it discovered it could talk. It should have figured it out earlier, as It had seen players talk to each other before but It didn’t dwell on that and rather it started speaking to a player.

He was a piglen hybrid and he owned a fair bit of land and some influence, which was vital in It’s plans to spread. The piglen hybrid just listened to It, It didn’t have to manipulate them like the others in the future. Sadly the piglen hybrid died to the plague, which was brought by a guest at one of his parties.

It had to wait a long time before it had enough energy to try and take over again and talk but when It did It knew It had to take it slower. It started by going onto the same server that the piglen hybrid belonged to and whispering, not enough for the player to notice but enough for the player to change their plans for the next “plot” to fit It’s needs. It let the plot go on, slowly corrupting players, again not enough for them to notice but enough that It can take control if necessary. 

It allowed it’s vessel, a red egg, to be destroyed, but not before getting a player to take a piece of It and place It in a chest, far away from any action that was happening in that world.

Being in that chest limited what It could do, it could only corrupt the player who put it there. 

But then the player went to a torment and It could see everything again. It immediately found a player from a different server and started to corrupt them so a part of It could go to that server. But then It realized that if It could do it with one player why not more? It started corrupting another person but It stopped. If It courped everyone here, they were obviously friends and popular so something would feel off to the players being with them and watching them. I decided to wait until it could corrupt more players to do that. It was limited in what it could do without a vessel, so It decided to wait.

One of the people it had simi corrupted had gone to a thing called a “hub” and It saw what it wanted.

There were so many people there that if he affected one or two of their servers then no one would notice. Lots of players had piles of diamonds or gold so if it used those as a vessel It won't even need to have the players make them. It did get the reputation of a glitch, but no one paid attention to glitches except people who tested snapshots of new things being added to the worlds and servers.

It went on to affect another server, a more popular one then the others that one of the people that he corrupted went to. Luckly the server was already in a conflict, and It didn’t even need to have the players create a vessel, as there was already one made. All It needed to do was finish corrupting the player and then change the “storyline” so the other players would come to The vessel, and be corrupted.

It didn’t account for the fact that the player that it was corrupting didn’t want to be corrupted and would fight back, changing It’s plans and making it a whole lot harder for It to take over.


	2. Making a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is after Mcc 9 but it is a different time in Hermitcraft. In Hermitcraft it is after they made the new Mycelium Resistance base. Yes the timelines are weird I know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thing, do you guys want me to have something in the Source Blocks/Glitch's pov summarizing each chapter and it might give a bit more lore? If so do you want me to have it in the start or the bottom notes/summary
> 
> Second, I'm probably going to post every Saturday or on the weekends because of school and such but i could post a chapter on the weekdays if i get it done faster.
> 
> Third, I would really like feedback on my work, but don't fell like you have to
> 
> This was updated because the way I had the Hep members chat made it so it didn't register so if that was a bit weird that's why. So if this show as updated then it is because I fixed a dumb mistake of mine. Sorry about that!

Stress pov After MCC 9 - Two weeks earlier

Stress felt something was off when Ren, False, Grian and Cub came back from MCC. Ren and False were the first hermits to win an MCC and all the hermits were celebrating. She was happy for Ren and False and didn’t want to ruin the celabration so she was quiet about it. She wrote to her friend Hannah who was part nymph like her to see if she had felt anything off on her server. Hannah had replied, saying that she felt the thing that Stress was describing, but it had faded over time almost as if whatever was causing it had slowly gone away, but was still there. Stress decided to investigate herself and she recruited False to help. Stress trusted False, even though when she and the others had come back the feeling had started. They decided that they should both join the different sides of the Grass vs Mycelium war (is it a war if you’re arguing over what is the better block?) and keep each other up to date about both of them so they can see if something is wrong. She didn’t tell False about her being part-nymph but she did tell her that she had felt that something was off when False had come back from MCC. Nothing was strange or different from the other hermits, other than the fact that they were in a war about grass and mycelium. But then she was called to a mycelium resistance meeting and that was when everything went wrong.

Xisuma cleared off some mycelium that was growing around his shop. The mycelium kept on popping up everywhere but it had changed from the normal mycelium. It was spreading to the grass which shouldn't be possible. Mycelium should only spread on dirt and it looked a bit brighter than normal. He would have to look at the code soon. Xisuma grabbed some for testing and was about to fly to his base when he saw Impulse running away from the mycelium resistance base like it was toxic. 

“X, X! Thank goodness you're here!” Impulse said out of breath

“What's wrong?” Xisuma asked. The turf war was just for fun, what could be so wrong that Impulse was so worried about it. Unless this was related to the mycelium that looked (and acted) weird

“Ren trapped Stress and Grian and almost trapped me and Etho too” Impulse answered quickly “We need to get out of here they’re looking for us” 

“What? Why would they trap Stress and Grian? Aren't you all the same side?” Xisuma asked, not getting an answer. They didn’t talk about this in their last meeting, the next thing they were supposed to do was have Scar and bdubs break into the new base

“ We need to leave, call in all of Hep in your private chat not in the normal one and i will explain then” Impulse said “And make sure everyone stays away from any resistance members” 

“Ok I will send the message but you need to tell me what's going on” Xisuma said. So this was real? Oh no, was this the glitch that has been circling around? If it was… it wasn’t going to end well

HEP private chat

Xisuma: All HEP members come to my base I am calling a meeting

GoodTimesWithScar: Ok, I am with Bdubs we are both flying over what's it about?

Xisuma: I’ll tell you when you get here also avoid all resistance members

Tango: Ok that's kinda weird but i’ll be there in 5 with False and Cub

Everyone arrived at Xisuma’s base within five minutes. 

“I thought we were supposed to avoid Resistance members?” False asked glancing at Impulse 

“Impulse is actually the one who told me to call this meeting” Xisuma answered “ first thing, this is not part of the story line this is all real second we have a glitch on the server, it is called the block glitch because that it affects blocks and makes them spread across the server. Impulse knows more than me about out our glitch and he will tell you about what it is , and-”

“And what?” Tango asked “and who its effecting” Xisuma finished solemnly.

“So our version of the glitch is around mycelium.” Impulse said, getting interrupted by Scar

“I told you it all was bad!” Scar exclaimed .

“And” Impulse continued. “So far it is affecting Ren and maybe Stress and Grian because he trapped them near it. I don’t really know how it works but X does” Impulse gestured to Xisuma “ Yes, I do know how this glitch works, but it is only a little, as I learned about it only a couple weeks ago.” Xisuma said “How it works is that the block that is glitched spreads on top of or to any block near it. It can sometimes affect players who have been around the source of it for too long. Most people don’t know that they’ve been affected until too late but there is a way to test if you've been affected. You break the block that has been glitched and in our case it is mycelium. If you can’t or are hurt during the process…. well you're infected.” 

Everyone was shocked by the news “What do you do if you know that you are infected, Is there any way to stop it” False said breaking the silence “And how do you know so much?’

“The reason why I know this is because I test snapshots for the new updates that are coming to the world so I need to keep track of glitches” Xisuma answered. “And the glitch has been around for a while. Impulse told me that Grian made the source in the old HQ around three weeks ago. Ren had been doing some tests on it and he found out that it could change other blocks into mycelium and it spread to dirt way faster. He also noticed that it drained the color out of purple blocks and turned red and blue blocks purple and it drained the purple out of things. Around ten minutes before I saw Impulse Ren called a meeting. The last couple days he had been researching the source and had been slowly getting corrupted by it and he was almost fully corrupted by it when he called the meeting. He realized what was happening to late and tried to warn Impulse and the others but he was fully corrupted before they could do anything except run” 

“How did you know that he was fully corrupted?” Scar asked

“His clothes turned purple. Any clothing, hair, eye color change can prove that you’re corrupted” Impulse answered “I don’t know if he had been corrupted an fought it to try and save us or if he was almost corrupted and had just realized it”

“We need to go rescue them!” Bdubs exclaimed “Yeah, we can’t leave them there, from what I understand whatever this glitch is it’s pretty bad” Cub added 

“While we do need to rescue them we can’t go barging in without a plan, for one thing we don’t even know how many people we are facing. If it’s just Ren we can take him but if all of them are corrupted then we need a plan. We don’t even know if Etho escaped” Xisuma said.

“Um, I might know a little about this glitch” False admitted. All the others turned to look at her. “When Ren, Cub, Grian and I came back from Mcc, she said that she felt something was off. We both didn’t know what it was or what it could be so we both joined the Hep and Mycelium Resistance since it is the biggest conflict on the server and if we were wrong, it’s just roleplay, no harm can come from that. She was telling me about how Ren had discovered that the blocks changed colors and I did some research and I found out more about this glitch. It started a bit after Mcc 9 and it had been rapidly spreading across servers and it seems to be using the hub to spread faster. I was going to share this with Stress but well- this happened” 

Everyone was surprised by the fact that the glitch had started only two weeks ago but it already had a big effect on the server, despite it being just a glitch. They decided that they needed more people to help, but they couldn't risk them being affected so they couldn't choose too many. They decided on calling Doc as with the Area 77 stuff last season; he had some insight for glitches even though most of it was just roleplay and jokes. Doc arrived and they explained everything to him, and he was confused to say the least.

“So you're telling me that there’s a glitch affecting the server and it is taking over peoples minds and is covering the whole server in mycelium? And you only found out about this like an hour ago?” Doc asked “and it’s trapped Grian and Stress?”

“Well that's- yes that’s what's happening” Xisuma said to the creeper hybrid “But we do need to make a plan on how we are going to save Stress and Grian”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Hep members discussed and made a plan, which ended up being two teams. One was the distraction team with Doc, Xisuma, Impulse and Bdubs who were going to go to the shopping district to distract any resistance members and the other was the infiltration team with False, Tango and Cub. They were going to go to the Mycelium base and save Grian and Stress if they were still there but they doubted that they were since it had been almost a full day since they were trapped so they were mostly there to get info about the source block and destroy it . Scar was going to stay behind and monitor the cameras and tell both teams what was happening with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't think of any team names for the two teams so can you help me out in the comments? Again, you don't have to, but I would really like it.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like this chapter? I would like constructive criticism as this is one of my first fics!


End file.
